A Friendly Wager
by Mattie Pattie97
Summary: Young Gilbert has made a bet with his master, needless to say,he regrets immediately afterwards. Gilbert knows what could happen but is blackmailed into following through with the challenge. What will come of it?


A Friendly Wager

"You have to prove it." My blonde companion said resolutely.

"Why don't you just take my word for it?" I retorted irritated.

"Because everyone lies about it." He said smiling his mischievous grin.

"No"

"Do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"For the last time, no!"

"You were the one that said you would bet ten dollars." He said having taken the bet seriously and not having any doubts that he would win.

"No" I crossed my arms, turned my head to the side and turned my nose up snootily.

When I did that, my life long friend smiled and then put all his card on the table. He leaned in, brought my ear close to his lips and whispered the blackmail that he had held, the words stung like razors and left me wide mouthed and babbling.

I hung my head low like a defeated child. I turned around refusing to let him see my blush. I shakily put my hand on the belt of my navy trousers. My stomach became a butterfly farm at the thought of what I had secretly fantasized over for so long, the nerves made my knees buckle. I felt like I would vomit violently, but at the same time I was excited about the new thought. As I entertained the though longer, it made me very excited, in a manner of speaking.

As I slowly and hesitantly fumbled with the belt buckle, I couldn't control little Gilbert who wanted to play. Time seemed to slow down as both sides of my mind struggled for dominance. I couldn't help it, I had to know that my master wasn't tricking me. I turned my head ever so slightly and was relieved to see that he was turned around as well also fumbling around with the front of his own pants. Assured that I a wouldn't be fooled as I had so many times before on other, different affairs, I turned back around and continued my endeavors. My shaking hands returned to the belt buckle nervously.

At last! Victory over the deplorable belt. I moved my right hand nearer to my crotch and found the zipper with my index and middle fingers pulling the metallic appendage that controlled the zipper down as far as the navy slacks would allow. I unclipped the pants and let them fall around my ankles. I was shaking on the inside and the outside fully self aware and hoping that I would faint before I had the chance to be embarrassed further. The last article to stand in the way were the matching navy undergarments that I yanked down wanting to get the traumatizing ordeal behind me.

I stood there shamefully. The traitorous Little Gil stood proudly, not backing down in his not inconsiderable five inch frame, the normally pale pink head was now the most ostentatious part, blood red and peeking out of its sheath.

"M-master O-oz?"

"Yes?" He said perkily.

"I-I am re-re-ready." I turned around excruciatingly embarrassed. The blonde fifteen year old was still turned around, I noticed that his trousers were still around his waist but they were undone, the corners where the fabric was normally buttoned together were open wide enough to be seen even with his back turned. "Are- are you going to turn around master?" I stuttered awkwardly.

No reply

Time, already slowed, seemed to stop all together. The seconds that it took for my master to turn around seemed like hours. Nerves and thoughts of just about everything raced through me.

Finally he had turned 180 degrees to face me. My breathing stopped, my heart raced, and the time was turned back on it seemed. I looked at his face first, he was smiling from ear to ear, I could feel my own face become a darker shade of purple. He was staring right into my eyes, with those glistening orbs of emerald mischief bearing into my own. I hesitated, then slowly moved my gaze downward.

As my eyes took in the sight of what was to be seen, I nearly fainted, master Oz had the sight hanging out of his slacks, his hands held it in place, long thin fingers wrapped around the center, my eyes became enormous as I took it in, my mouth hung open as I couldn't find the words to say anything. I slowly backed away and saw my master move to launch the furry thing at me, I turned around and began running as fast as my fallen clothes would allow around my ankles. A second later I felt claws dig into my back, I stumbled over and fell on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Master Oz redoing his pants triumphantly. He strode over to me, knelt down, picked up the black cat which, after its shock subsided, had made itself quite comfortable on my unmoving body, and he began to fondle it gently.

I was almost in tears. Master Oz stooped beside me and whispered in my ear "By the way, you lost the bet." He then proceeded to slide his hand into my back pocket and grab the money that he was promised if he won the bet. He leaned forward again to whisper "I found out your little secret too." He kissed me on the cheek in playful mockery, stood up and strode out of the dressing room.


End file.
